Project Hell Hound: Or Alucard has met his match
by ghostwriter1341
Summary: Lost, nameless, without a memory of her past life, the loose experiment of Millennium is back on the streets of Europe, looking for something, but isn't entirely sure of what it is. Hellsing is dropped into her lap and she hopes that they are the key to her memories. But it will be difficult with a psychotic vampire lingering over her shoulder.


January 14, 1991

Leningrad, Russia

Commander Olaf Grendinski marched swiftly down the corridor, his heavy boots clanking against the industrial floors of the facility. He was in search of the head doctor, the big boss of this laboratory. The news was grim, very grim. Grendinski was well aware of the experiments taking place here.

The rest of Mother Russia and the whole world knew nothing about this particular laboratory. The American pigs knew nothing of the things Russia was capable of. Alas, their work was for naught. The news Greninski had to give to the man in charge was as cold as the winter wind blasting outside and it would cut like a knife. He had heard of great things coming out of this laboratory that they were in the process of taming some wild dog to do their bidding. Training her like a soldier. Too bad it would all go to waste.

Rounding a corner, he spotted a man with graying red hair, blue eyes bespectacled behind bent and worn frames, the Doctor Alexi Nikolayev.

Grendinski wasted no time with polite introductions. Walking up behind him, for the scientist had his back turned to him; he seemed busy looking over some papers on a clipboard. The general tapped the man on his shoulder.

As if startled, Alexi jumped back, almost jumping into the air, clutching his chest. His clipboard fell with a clatter. For a Russian, he was easily startled.

Looking up and down at the general's uniform, the scientist almost breathed a sigh of relief.

"General, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

"I took a faster route to get here. There is some information regarding your funding that made me find a reason to arrive sooner than scheduled."

Nikolayev went silent as the general retrieved his clipboard from the floor.

"The Soviet Union can no longer provide you with funding required to this facility up and running." Grendinski handed the clipboard back.

Naturally, Nikolayev was stunned, dismayed even. It took several minutes before the news to register.

"B-but why? We were making such progress?"

He clapped a hand on the man's shoulder.

"The Soviet Union is about to fall apart. It is a matter of a few months before walls come crumbling down. Thanks to that disaster in Afghanistan, the state has become weak and our leader speaks of stepping down from his position. The government can no longer fund your facility. As of tomorrow you are cut off. We cannot help you."

"B-but we were so close!" Nikolayev exclaimed, his anger and frustration bouncing from one wall to the other and down the corridor until it completely died. "What am I supposed to do with her now?"

Grendinski shrugged.

"If you do not have means of operating this facility on your own, you may have to put her down."

At this, Nikolayev turned red.

"Put her down. Put her down! This is no common mutt we've plucked off the street, comrade! Project Hell-Hound is not some dog we've been training for the circus. How can you look me in the eye and tell me to kill my life's work?"

Agitated by Nikolayev's lack respect for the uniform, Grendinski stood straight and broadened his shoulders. Staring down at the comparatively tiny man, who appeared to have not eaten a proper meal in days, the general replied coldly.

"What are you getting upset about? It is only a dog, nothing more. Unless you've managed to teach it to speak Russian or survive a trip to the moon and back, I fail to see what is so special about your project. I've heard rumors, and admittedly I was interested in your work here, but I have yet to see anything impressive. Unless you show me this...Project Hell-Hound...as you call it, you cannot easily sway me."

Nikolayev grinned.

"Your superiors did not tell the truth about Project Hell-Hound, did they, General?"

For a moment, he thought that the scientist standing before him had gone insane. Perhaps it was time for him to retire. Heaven knew, if such a place existed, that the doctor was long over-do. The lenses in his frames were cracked in one corner. He had a haunch in his shoulders and despite being only forty years old, his hair was turning gray on the spot. Grendinski imagined that a single hair turned gray just by looking at it for too long.

"It's just a dog isn't? Albeit, a special dog, but a dog nevertheless?"

Nikolayev shook his head.

"Allow me to show you, General, what we've been working on these long years." The doctor became as giddy as a young school boy.

They passed together through many corridors and doorways. After passing through a particular hallway, doors blocked their passage. Nikolayev produced a key from his wrinkled lab coat and unlocked it. They came upon another door and another, each one the doctor unlocked with his all-powerful skeleton key. They entered a dark hallway which had only one room.

Grendinski saw in the dim light a metal door. It was the only other door besides the ones Nikolayev unlocked that was made of metal. But this door, however, looked to be made of stronger sturdier stuff than the other three they passed. It was bolted shut from the outside with how many locks held the door closed and secure. What he didn't understand was why the needed so many locks to keep a single dog jailed up? Even if the dog was a biter, there was no need for so many of them. That's what tranquilizers were for. Next to the door, on the left hand side, he noticed something amiss with the wall. Several feet from the ground to the ceiling and a few more feet length-wise the material was different from the rest of the walls in that hallway. The walls were made of iron and steel. That section appeared as if they had to weld new material in the older ones place.

"What happened here?" Grendinski indicated to the wall on the door's left hand side.

"That is where the observation window used to be. She burst through the glass in an escape attempt. She sent fifteen comrades to an early grave, but we managed to surround her and catch her off guard before she could leave the facility."

The general was the one who was stunned now.

"A dog did this," he said, gaping at the mismatched metal like it was a pieced up quilt.

"You'll find, General," Nikolayev chuckled, "that this is no ordinary dog. In fact, she's a dog at all, well, not entirely."

He was standing directly in front of the door, his hand over movable panel. Grendinski, curious, went forward. Nikolayev slid the viewing panel open, allowing Grendinski to get an eye full of Project Hell-Hound.

Project Hell-Hound was a girl, a human girl. Perhaps not even human. She sat with her back against the furthest wall. Yellow light bulbs hanging high above her in the ceiling cast an eerie, animal glow about her. Or it could have been the girl herself who was producing the caged tiger effect. She sat still as a rock, neither moving or flinching. Her eyes were staring back at him, rage in her eyes. She blinked and he thought her eyes turned red.

"What is the meaning of this?" Grendinski was still trying to process of who and what the girl was. "I thought you said Project Hell-Hound was a dog."

"She is, partially."

"A werewolf?" The general sounded nothing but incredulous.

"No, no, no, a were-dog. Allow me to give you a brief history of Project Hell-Hound." The doctor spoke with glee as if he had been waiting a long time to deliver his story. "Once upon a time, a little Austrian boy moved to Germany, where he in fought in a great war. He was imprisoned, and while waiting for his release he wrote a book. When he grew up, he became the leader of a miserable country and he invaded Poland, France and much of Eastern Europe. Hitler, I mean, the Austrian man had a great interest in the occult. He had a secret group of scientists and soldiers work on creating the ultimate army, one that can never die, never be defeated."

"But he lost the war he dragged his country in, and put a bullet through his brain. His armies were disbanded, but one little experiment got away. What was this experiment you ask? A hybrid, a weak, powerless, fragile human transformed into a killing machine. 50 percent were-dog, 47 percent vampire, an unholy beast formed by the blood of two monstrous households! A near-perfect monster to wreak havoc on one's enemies."

"Near perfect?" Grendinski wasn't sure if he wanted to stick around much longer. He didn't know if it was Nikolayev's crazy talk or the girl's intense stare. Both worried him deeply.

"She still retains three percent of her human nature. She is still capable of higher thought processes. Her intelligence is not to be underestimated. She does not have a dog's aversion to chocolate. She hunts like a true beast; sadly, her humanity still feels remorse and her vampire DNA makes her sleepy in daylight hours, which explains why I have _these_." He lifted up his glasses to reveal dark circles beneath his eyes. "Her unnatural sleep pattern makes it difficult for a normal person to observe her properly. I don't like leaving my assistants and lab techs alone with her. I feel better when I'm here, just to keep her in line."

"How exactly do you _keep her_ _in line_?"

"Bad dog."

Grendinski gave Nikolayev a look, but then turned towards the viewing panel. A horrible cry echoed from within the chamber. It didn't stop until the whole of the chamber and hallway were filled with the shrieking and crying of one being tormented. Grendinski looked, his ears covered with his hands, and found the girl sprawled on the floor, sparks of electricity flying around her and coursing through her body. Her flaming red hair formed a halo about her head as she writhed. In the sparks of the electricity, Grendinski was able to see the black collar around her neck.

"A voice activated electric shock collar," Nikolayev saw the curious look Grendinski was making. "If we are not satisfied with her behavior, the code word activates the shock collar. It lasts for only two minutes, but it delivers a powerful shock and she instantly becomes a good and docile lap-dog."

"I see." Was the only Grendinski could think to say.

The men watched for the next minute the gruesome torture. When it was finally over, the girl was huffing and panting. She moved away from the shadows where Grendinski was able to see her claw like hands. Her nails were sharpened to a point, dirt, or possibly blood, coated the underside of her nails. Rolling over on her side, her long mess of hair completely covering her face, her throat uttered an inhuman, guttural snarl. Grendinski saw one of her hands reach up in front of her and dig her nails into the floor. Looking around, he saw many, thousands of similar claw marks etched into the walls and floors. She raised her head; she was so close now Grendinski could see that she had the appearance of a teenage girl. Her black eyes glared at them, but that was all she was capable of doing. The collar around her neck prevented from doing anything more than that. Red brows were furrowed in a look of hatred, making her appear more bestial in the better light. Her red lips were parted in a wolf-like snarl. She sneered, revealing her sharp white teeth. Except, these were not normal teeth at all. They were sharp silver fangs protruding from her gums that would always be present in her smile, if she ever found a reason to.

"May I get a closer look?"

"I don't know if that is such a good idea, General. She is still very dangerous."

"You have the shock collar, don't you?"

"Yes, but—"

Grendinski ignored the doctor's warning.

"I wish to see your experiment up close and personal. If I decide that I like what I see, perhaps I can find a way to keep your operations running."

Greedy, any thoughts concerning the possible repercussions went to the back of Nikolayev's mind. He unlocked the door without any hesitation. The general went in. The door was shut and locked behind him.

Nikolayev was surprised that the general was not disgusted by the smell of dried blood, rotten meat, and body odor that permeated Project Hell-Hound's cage. He supposed that as a military man, Grendinski was used to the worst conditions the battlefield might subject him to. The stench didn't seem to bother him not one bit. The general ignored the stench that Nikolayev had been used to over the past several years. Grendinski also seemed to ignore the pile of bones sitting in the opposite corner of the room.

Project Hell-Hound continued to lay on her stomach even as Grendinski's boots made their way towards her. His gloved hand lifted up her chin so that she was forced to look him in the eye. With his other hand, he pried open her mouth, inspecting her teeth, presumably. He pulled at her K-9s as if checking if they were loose or fake.

Next he checked her hands, fingers running over her claws. Holding them up to light, Grendinski became fixated with the grim and gore coating the underside of her nails. Her fingers reacted to his touch by flexing at the knuckles. But she did nothing more than this. Her black eyes were staring out at the door from which Nikolayev was able to oversee what was happening.

Grendinski stood up.

"Is she able to have _puppies,_" Grendinski joked.

The girl at his feet growled.

"We haven't been concerned with reproduction. We have mostly been training her. Reproduction hasn't been at the top of our list, but it is a possibility. She is still a virgin, though."

"And how old is she?"

"She was picked up in Poland shortly after the war, when we were returning home. That was 1945. She was sixteen; without her vampire blood, she would be an old woman now."

"I see," Grendinski repeated. "Doctor, why don't you take a break for a while. I want to ask her a few questions."

"General, that would not be wise. I must insist—"

Grendinski turned on his heels and raised his voice.

"Are you disrespecting your commanding officer, Nikolayev? Need I remind you that I have the power to save or destroy your facility? Your men would be dispersed and jobless. You would have nothing to go forward with in your career. Your laboratory would be demolished and all evidence of your experiments destroyed, including Project Hell-Hound. If I tell you to jump, you say how high? If I tell you to leave your post and go find something else to do, then you go off. I want to speak with her, privately. So march or I will contact my superiors and have them send a platoon to destroy everything on sight. Am I clear, doctor?"

Nikolayev lost his argument. There was no point in making a fuss with the general now. It was useless. Nervous, but relenting, he shut the viewing panel closed. His footsteps began to walk away until they were heard of no more.

Grendinski turned again, casting a hungry gaze at the girl who was still sitting on the floor.

"Now, little one, we have the whole place to ourselves." Stooping low to meet her face to face. "How about you tell me your name. You may call me Vladimir. Vladimir Grendinski."

He offered his hand, but she stared coldly at him. Realizing that he would not gain anything this way, he pulled back his hand.

"Do you know how long you have been in here? Where were you were born? Are you Polish? Speak, girl, I know you have a tongue. Or do I have to use the doctor's methods to get you to speak. Be a good girl and tell me your name."

The girl was silent for a long while. Several minutes passed and the general was beginning to lose his patience.

"I had a name once, but I've lost it. I can't tell you how many years they've locked me up in here because I can't remember. I can't remember anything. The doctor tells me that I was born before World War II, but I don't know when that was or what it was. I have no memory. Can you tell me who I am?"

Her Russian was broken. She wasn't a native speaker. Grendinski assumed that she learned it during her stay her. When he listened closely, he could hear the vague accent. Belgian, French maybe? The way she spoke almost made him forget that she wasn't human. Her demeanor changed entirely. Her body was still locked in a defensive position, but she sounded demure, sweet even.

"I can't answer that, little one. I can, however, help you find the answers."

Her eyes sparkled with hope.

"I ask for a favor then," he cupped his hand under her chin.

In a second his lips were on hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He dragged her all the way to the small bed, keeping her underneath him. Keeping her down there was no easy task either. Her nails scratched at his uniform, tearing in some places while remaining useless. Two words were all he needed to disarm her. His rough hands pinned her wrists above her head while his free hand ran up the side of her leg. She wore nothing but a set of gray scrubs. The thin cloth being his only barrier.

The girl didn't cry or beg. Her black eyes glared at him, boring up at him like she was trying to burn a hole through his brain.

Grendinski chuckled.

"There's nothing really you can do for yourself, _sputnik._ All I have to do is say two words and you're under my control. I've tried keeping my wife, but all she does is nag. It's so hard to find a good-looking woman who doesn't give you lip, especially in Russia. I won't feel bad afterwards because you're not really sixteen. You're inhuman. A monster. What difference would it make to anyone anyhow? Don't worry, little one, I'll be sure to make you feel good too. This is your first time, so I'll take my time. No need to rush."

He leaned in for another kiss only to find blood trickling down his mouth. Looking down, her clawed hand was buried deep in his abdomen. With supernatural strength, she pushed him back, landing on top of him; her hand still deep in his stomach. She swayed her hips as she straddled him, which would have felt so much better if her hand was clutching his lower intestines.

"Were you hoping to _penetrate_ me, General? Were you hoping to have me writhing underneath you? To be the first to be inside of me? I'm afraid that you're mistaken. I'm going to eat you. Starting with you intestines. You can die slowly as I eat them like sausage links. And then I'll move on to the rest of the facility, saving the good doctor for last. Because guess what?"

Her free hand went to her neck. Working dexterously, her claws started to rip at the collar. Grendinski watched with horrified eyes as the collar began stretching out of shape. She stretched it and stretched it until the thing finally snapped betwixt two fingers. She dangled the broken piece of leather in front of his eyes. The small black box which was the electronics of the collar fizzed and popped as its circuits were short-circuited. She taunted him with it, making sure he knew what was going to happen when she was finished with him.

"This is no longer a threat to me." Tossing it with the pile of bones he just now noticed, she turned her attention back to him. "You'll have to excuse me, General. But I'm going to be in a rush and I'm famished. I'm a carnivore with a big appetite and yet they feed me the bare minimum. So that's get started."

Her other hand dove into his stomach. Indeed Grendinski watched as she munched down on his innards like meat. As black fog covered his eyes, the vision he was her red painted mouth grinning.


End file.
